You Live What You Learn
by Kamikaze Echoes
Summary: Well, everyone from the Hogwart's of today has graduated and are living family lives. Now, it's their children's turn. Let's just say they are a lot more willing to integrate between Houses... {discontinued; sexual innuendo; bad grammar and formatting}
1. Chapter 1

You Live What You Learn: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

* * *

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately in most cases, do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any of its characters, plots, items, etc. J. K. Rowling does, however. If you ever see her, tell her I'd love to meet her and I live in Suburbia. Anyway, the only characters that are my own creations are Daphne, her pet monkey, Apollo, and the students, almost all of whom are children of former students, like Daphne. 

Author's Note: This story came from a sketch I did of Daphne. Some of the original characters and their children appear here. Unlike the RPG, this story takes place twenty years after book seven instead of ten. Also, Harry Potter isn't a main character, but his son, Ebisu Potter-Chang, is. There are also a few off-beat (Wood and Malfoy; Tonks and Weasley) and homosexual pairings (Blacyes, Sirius has a son. A very kinky, bisexual son and Finnigan just a for instance). Just be warned. This ain't your typical HP story. More like one on a few medications, doing some drugs, and filled to the brim with angst. But still, it remains PG-13. Ain't I good?

* * *

Daphne Malfoy clutched her broom, eager for the year's first Quidditch match to begin. It would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin and her team was the favourite to win. They had been for the past twenty years. Luck always seemed to smile upon Gryffindor house and its students. 

"You ready, Daphne?" Terrence Wood smiled at her, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter madly. She had always liked him, ever since her first year. Now in her fifth and Gryffindor's Keeper, her like had deepened into love. At first, he was reluctant to return her feelings, most because of the bad reputation the Malfoy name carried, but he came around. She returned his smile and looked out at the pitch. Every single seat of the enormous elevated stands was filled and chants for both teams rang out. In the Ravenclaw stands, a huge hat stood apart. It was a larger-than-life lion's head roaring over the crowds and at the Slytherin stands. Daphne sighed. Celeste had shown her the hat that morning, but she had been hoping it was all a bad dream. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. The match would be hard enough without any more tension. "Come on, team. It's the first match of the season and Weasley's counting on us the keep the cup in her office. Let's do it for McGonagall." Everyone's spirits seemed to drop. Professor McGonagall had unfortunately passed three years ago, but her protégée, Ginny Weasley, had taken her place.

"Don't get too down. You know McGonagall wouldn't want us to lose to Slytherin. Let's go out there and do this right." Daphne looked around at them all. Fred and George's sons, who might have well have been the twins themselves, nodded in agreement.

"Our dads told us all about McGonagall. We're sure she'd want us to win," said Fred's son and Beater, Laurence. He looked over to his cousin and fellow Beater, Michael. Everyone called him Mikey though.

"Yeah, that and playing a good joke on ol' Umbridge. We should do that after the game. It'll be a long flight to London, though." They all laughed at Mikey's joke. After that whole 'High Inquisitor' thing, Umbridge had been demoted to Secretary in Press Relations. All she did now was open Howlers from disgruntled _Daily Prophet_ readers. "Let's go, we're due out on the pitch for a victory." With that, they mounted their brooms and flew out onto the lush grounds to cheers, jeers, roars, and cameras flashes. The Creaveys seemed to never run out of film, regardless of the endless photographs they snapped. A few seconds later, the Slytherin team flew out to the same processional. Daphne glared at Sara Weasley-Clearwater, the Slytherin captain, a Chaser, and Percy's daughter. Sara glanced at Mikey and Laurence while she shook hands with Wood. Daphne was so consumed in her hatred, she barely registered that the match had begun until she heard Dave Jordan's commentary.

"And Slytherin captain, Sara Weasley-Clearwater, scores while Daphne Malfoy... Where is Daphne? She's still hovering around the center of the pitch. Wake up, Daphne, the match has started, and Slytherin is ahead ten to zero!" She looked around, startled out of her thoughts. She spotted her father, Draco, lurking among the teachers, though he was as far away as possible from Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and a former Auror. It was rumoured that he even had the magical eye of Mad-Eye Moody. Daphne flew as fast as she could towards the three golden hoops, where Wood had been defending them for her.

"What were you doing?!" he shouted over the din of the crowds. "The match started fifteen minutes ago and Sara..."

"I already know that. I'm sorry, I zoned. Draco's watching and I refuse to lose this time. I can take it from here." He nodded and flew off after Angelina's daughter, Amerie, and Alicia's daughter, Alanna. iWe're in for a long match, unless Lamont can catch the Snitch quickly enough./i At that moment, Lamont flew over her, closely followed by Daphne's little brother, Dmitrius, who threw her a sneer. She glared at him, and then turned her attention back to the game. One of Slytherin's Chasers, Thomas Flint, was flying at her, passing both of the Weasleys, Wood, and Alanna. He aimed the Quaffle for the left hand ring.

"And Daphne Malfoy makes a dazzling save! Gryffindor still leads fifty to twenty and...Gryffindor wins! Lamont Trossi has caught the Snitch!" The stands erupted with cheers and applause. Daphne landed to congratulate him with the rest of the team.

"Well, well, well. Your Seeker has saved your ass again. Maybe if you were a better Keeper and had, perhaps, inherited some of our father's traits, like a better taste in boyfriends."

"Shut it, Dmitrius. You wouldn't know good taste if it were a Bludger and hit you in you pointed little nose. I suggest that you not talk about my taste when you chose Marie-Claire Delacour over the very nice, very polite, Maria Granger, all because Maria isn't a Pureblood. It's ridiculous! One day, you're going to wish you had listened to me!" She took a deep breath, ready to fire all her anger at him when a hand covered her mouth. She turned to see her father smiling oily down at her.

"My darling daughter, what is young Dmitrius talking about? Surely, you, of all people, should understand the importance of Malfoys, and other Pureblood families, not associating with Mudbloods." He shot a nasty look, full of disdain, at Terrence, making Daphne's temperature rise.

"No, I don't understand. I had this silly little notion that you should be with someone out of love, pure and honest love, no matter what their lineage. But I must be mistaken, since the man I once looked up to is correcting me in such an ostentatious manner and telling me that I can no longer date Terrence Wood." Draco looked at her, shocked, not so much by her words, but by the force behind them. He hadn't seen anything like this since Harry told of Umbridge in their fifth year. "Father, I refuse to live by your ludicrous rules anymore. If I have to, I'll remain at Hogwart's all year round. Or better yet," she continued after a moments thought, "I'll stay with Terrence. Your parents won't mind will they, darling?" She walked over to him, silently willing him to agree.

"No, of course not. My mum's been expecting you since we started dating back in your second year. Just come home with me at the end of the year. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, looking over his shoulder at Draco, who was fuming.

"You ungrateful little bitch! How dare disgrace the name of Malfoy in this way! I'll destroy you both if I have to!" Daphne and Terrence stopped kissing and pulled their wands out of their robes. She glared at him, as if daring him to try in front of the entire school, whom she realized had decided to stay and watch.

"No need, Daddy, just send me things here. I'm not going back home." With that, she, Terrence, and the rest of the Gryffindor team left the field and headed for the changing rooms. The rest of the students and staff stood in a silent shocked state. Daphne Malfoy had just dropped her family. No one was able to move for a second, then Professor Weasley ran from the stands to the changing rooms.

"Daphne! Do you realize what you've just done?! Do you?!" The team turned to look at her, wondering why she hadn't waited until later for this.

"Umm...no, it hasn't really sunken in yet, but I'm sure it will soon. I...I don't want to talk right now. I'm going back to the common room; I'll see you guys there." She walked quickly out and up the stone steps of the castle. Everyone was starting to leave the pitch now and file back inside, no doubt discussing what she had just done. "Great, they'll be talking about this one for months."

"You know," said a familiar voice from behind her, "they say talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity."

"Ebisu!" She turned and hugged him. As usual, his black hair was everywhere and his grey-green were giving her a lazy sort of appraising look. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know if I should have done that or not. Maybe I should go and apologize or something."

"Don't do that. You should be proud of what you've done. You'll become a Hogwart's legend. Everyone will remember your name."

"Yeah, just what I want: everyone to remember that I'm a Malfoy. Perfect." She sighed and started back into the castle. Ebisu walked with her. "You know, you've been running from that name for too long. You were put in Gryffindor for a reason, remember that." They had arrived at the marble staircase. "Well, I have to go see Firenze about my last assignment. 'Bye."

"Bye." She watched him for a bit, then headed for Gryffindor Tower. At the Fat Lady's portrait, she muttered the password and stepped through the hole. She was greeted by a very odd sight. "Kris, what are you doing?!"


	2. Chapter 2

You Live What You Learn: A Harry Potter Fanfiction

* * *

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately in most cases, do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any of its characters, plots, items, etc. J. K. Rowling does, however. If you ever see her, tell her I'd love to meet her and I live in Suburbia. Anyway, the only characters that are my own creations are Daphne, her pet monkey, Apollo, and the students, almost all of whom are children of former students, like Daphne.

Author's Note: Yes, it's Part Two! I also realized that Krishna cannot be Sirius' son for two reasons, but I fix it later. .:sniff:. Oh yes, this time, there are quite of few reference's to rooms and such. Just use your imagination because I don't feel like searching through my books. And I've decided to imply quite a few things, just use your imaginations there too. .:smirk:. Enjoy my insanity. I'll be posting another story, which takes place in Hogwart's present. As soon as I think up a title... Maybe I'll call it White Wedding...

* * *

"Is Krishna Black actually studying?" Daphne smirked in spite of herself. "I think it's time to alert the _Daily Prophet_. 'Black Studies!' Isn't that a wonderful headline?" Kris looked up from his book and shook his head. 

"Dear cousin, you really must learn the difference between studying and...well, what I'm doing." He gave her a quick, though thorough, once-over. "I see daddy dearest didn't harm his little rebel princess. I was sure that kiss would drive him over the edge. Guess I'm not that lucky." She glared at him, but didn't respond. Instead, she began walking around the common room, looking for her pet monkey. "Where's Agamemnon? And what, pray tell, were you doing?" She looked under one of the chairs nearest to the fire, one of Agamemnon's favourite hiding spots, then stood up straight again. "I'm going to look in my room and hope you haven't done anything to him." She headed up the steps and closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, Kris crept over to one of the chairs near the fire and leaned in close to the cushions.

"You can come out now," he whispered. "Head back to your common room and go quickly. Everyone's starting to return." As he spoke, a tiny white mouse crawled from the crevice in the chair and scurried to the floor. With a wave of his wand, the mouse turned into a girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"Goodbye, Kris. Maybe we can this again sometime. I..."

"No need to continue, dear. I understand." He watched her duck through the portrait hole then walked over to another chair to repeat his message.

Meanwhile, everyone else was filing back into the castle, heading to every imaginable place, though most went to their respective common rooms. As Daphne descended the stairs from the dormitories, she heard the loud whoops, cheers, and general revelry of the other Gryffindors celebrating their victory over Slytherin. Obviously, all of Krishna's 'guests' had left before anyone saw them. She ducked as a Catherine wheel spun over her head. The Weasley twins had sent their sons a few novelties, apparently. Mikey walked up to her, smiling widely and graciously accepting compliments along the way. "Nice game today," he said after speaking with a group of awed first-years. "You had quite a few good saves."

"All except for that first one," commented Laurence as he popped from the crowd.

"What happened to you?"

"Catch sight of Daddykins?"

"We know he was there, you had that look on your face."

"You know, the one you get right before you kick someone's ass."

"Or do something of equal or more horrifying physical value.

A thoughtful look crossed Laurence's face. "You know, in that respect, you're a Malfoy through-and-through." Daphne shot him a dirty look.

Mikey nodded. "I see what you mean and you're quite right. Definitely a purebred Malfoy." Now she shot him and even dirtier look.

"I have to go study," she hissed through clenched teeth. "If Terry asks, I'm in the library." She turned on her heel and stormed away, ignoring everyone who tried to get her attention.

"See what you've done, Mikey?! Gone and made our keeper all upset again. You've got a knack for that, you know."

"Me? You're the one who brought up her father. I know you know that's a touchy subject. She told us that from the beginning!"

"You two could only be talking about one girl," Terrence said as he and Lamont walked up behind the arguing cousins. "So, where is she this time?"

"Well..." Laurence began, "she said she'd be in the library..."

"But we all know what ithat/i means..."

"And I'm sure there will be a nice comfy bed waiting for you." They laughed as Terrence blushed and walked away, Lamont following and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so you think it's funny as well?!? We love each other...and...and...we appreciate each other's company...and..."

"I know, especially when you're in bed, but I heard last time it was the library floor. I have to go to the Owlery." He walked off, letting out the occassional snort or two. Terrence headed to the Room of Requirement, not knowing what to expect. Last time, it had been filled with books of poetry and Muggle music, all of Daphne's favourites. Before that, it had been covered in large soft pillows with soft candles lighting the room. Both times, their robes had needed a bit of straightening or cleaning afterwards. Both times, she had been in a foul mood. Both times, she had been much happier after. He reached the room and found the door slightly ajar. She'd been waiting for him. Taking a deep breath and expecting the unexpected, he opened the door. Muggle punching bags of all shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling. Daphne stood near the center, beating at the largest of them all.

"You know," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, "we should really stop meeting like this. People are beginning to talk."

She smirked. "You know I don't care about people, only you"

* * *

Author's Note: What will they do now? Who knows, but it's bound to have a parental advisory warning label on it. Maybe it will be featured on MTV's 'The Big Urban Myth Show'... Anyways, that's all for now and I hope you've enjoyed my insanity and sarcasm to some extent. Au revoir and toujours pur! 


End file.
